


Ginger Lad

by skaoi



Series: Skaoi Tumbles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: Michael shoots a look at his brother, a faint what’s happening? look on his face.  Lucifer clinks his scotch glass with Daniel’s beer again while they both smirk and salute the angel as he’s forced to submit to Chloe’s ire.





	Ginger Lad

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing prompts on Tumblr, so I'm going to put them in this little series. Hope you like them. :)

Lucifer leans heavily on the bar, elbows on the granite and long, elegant fingers cradling a low-ball of single malt.  Chloe and Dan occupy bar stools on either side of him, each nursing a celebratory drink.

He leans over to clink his glass against Dan’s beer bottle then Chloe’s tequila, “Well done, detectives,” he cheers his friends.  “One more murderer sent off to sit and wait for his trip to Hell.”

Dan coughs on his beer and Lucifer pats him helpfully, “Drinking problem, Detective?” he asks cheerfully.  

Dan shakes his head and clears his throat, “No, man, it’s alright.”  He points at the club-owner, “It’s just weird to realize you’re not crazy when you say stuff like that.”

Lucifer flashes a cheeky grin and bumps his shoulder against his partner, “Is it still ‘weird’ to you, darling?” he asks.

Chloe tosses back her shot, “noPe,” she pops off then licks salt off her hand.  “You’ve always been weird.”  She smiles happily as she pours another shot then bumps his shoulder back, “Being in the know doesn’t make it any more or any less strange.”

Satan’s eyebrows go up in mock offense, “Darling!  I very much beg your...”

“Lucifer,” a low voice sounds from behind them.

The man in question turns, his relaxed posture sliding into an insolent slouch as he slowly looks up into a pair of sky-blue eyes on a milk-pale face framed by flaming red hair.  

“Michael,” he greets the newcomer.  “What brings you here?”  He turns to reach for another glass, “Care for a drink?”

A derisive snort is the only answer, “You know better than that.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes and turns to fully face his brother, “I do, sadly.  Would have hoped you’d loosen up after a few millennia, but...oh well,” he sighs as he turns to address each of his friends, “Detectives, my brother, Michael.  The reason gingers are a soulless lot.”  

Satan frowns again, “What do you want, brother?”

Michael scowls darkly, “The question is what do YOU want?”  He points at the humans, “What are you doing with these....creatures?  You’ve obviously enthralled them, otherwise there’s no other reason for them to willingly suffer your presence.”  He sneers, “Spouting your lies  Spreading chaos.  Wreaking havoc.”  

He sneers, “Tempting them into turning from our Father.  To evil.”  

He gives Chloe an assessing look, “This one is obviously a brainless whore.  What else could she possibly want from you?”  

Then he turns to Dan, “And this one...” he makes a face as if to retch, “Please tell me you don’t also seek carnal pleasure with this vacuous troglodyte.  Clearly just a minion of some sort.”  He sniffs dismissively and raises his eyebrows in an attempt to look superior, “I’ve come to return you from whence you came.  Where you belong, with the other damned souls.”

Chloe’s mouth drops open and she flushes in anger as she glances at Dan, whose expression is not much different.  They both turn wide eyes to Lucifer, who has sinuously extended himself to his full height.  Using the several inches of advantage, he glares down at his brother, “You dare...”

The blonde detective decides she wants to handle this herself,  _ I don’t need anybody to stand up for me, celestial or otherwise _ , she thinks furiously.  She rests a hand on Lucifer’s chest.  It’s deceptively light and she catches his eye.  Her eyebrows go up and he bows slightly, yielding the floor, “Of course, my dear.  Ladies first.”

Chloe smirks as she tosses back her drink.  She steps right into Michael’s personal space, forcing the angel to step back.   _ Good _ , she thinks,  _ he’s not used to confrontation. _  She steps forward again.  He steps back again.

The detective jabs him in the chest hard as he keeps walking back, “Look, you feathered idiot.  FIRST of all, I’m not brainless.  SECOND, I’m not a whore.  I haven’t even slept with your brother yet, but if I had it wouldn’t be any of your business, and enjoying sex doesn’t make a woman a whore.”

She glances back at Dan and points, “And HE is no minion, vacuous or otherwise.”  She gestures between the two of them, “WE are Lucifer’s friends.  Do you know what a damned friend is, Michael?  DO YOU?”  She looks him up and down, her expression clearly dismissive, “I didn’t think so.”

Now she gestures to Lucifer, “So, as his friend, let me clue you in on a few things you might not know.  He is the most HONEST and least cruel person I’ve ever met.  In many ways, he’s also the most generous.”  She jabs again, “What about you, up on your puffy clouds or whatever you’ve got going on up there?  Can you say the same thing?”

Michael shoots a look at his brother, a faint  _ what’s happening? _ look on his face.  Lucifer clinks his scotch glass with Daniel’s beer again while they both smirk and salute the angel as he’s forced to submit to Chloe’s ire.

Chloe pokes him again, “If anything, it’s YOU who have all betrayed HIM.  Shown you can’t be trusted.  Luring US into believing lies about him.  Who’s the Deceiver  _ now _ ?” she growls.

The archangel straightens his posture and looks down into the detective’s flushed, angry face.  “And who are you to defend him, woman?  Mortal.  How are  _ you _ such a paragon of virtue that you dare rush to Satan’s defense?”  He arches a brow in obvious judgement.

Dan practically brays from laughter at his spot by the bar, “Um, yeah, man....I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”  

Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head before looking at his friend in agreement, “He deserves it, really.”

Dan shrugs, “I’m just glad it’s not  _ me _ this time.”

Chloe steps even closer to Michael, who suddenly realizes he’s backed himself against a wall.  She stands on her toes to get closer to his face, “It was  _ my choice _ and I would do it all again.”  She glares as she looks him up and down.  “Can you say the same?”  She rests back on her heels then bats her eyes, “Oh....but you can’t, can you?  Because you have no free will of your own.  Poor thing.”  

She leans in fast, “Excuse me for not giving a shit what you think of me,” she hisses.  “You need to leave before we find out if I make  _ you _ vulnerable as well.”

Michael blinks in confusion.

“I’d take her up on that if I were you, brother!” Lucifer calls.  “You really don’t want to find that out the hard way.  Like I did!” he finishes with another chuckle.  

Dan clinks his beer against Lucifer’s glass, “Nice.”

Chloe generously steps back to give Michael room to escape.  She points to the top of the stairs, “The bar is closed.  Door’s that way.”

Lucifer takes pity on his brother, “Tell our Father the message has been received.”  He gestures to Chloe with a grin that couldn’t possibly be any larger, “Make sure you deliver this one in return, yeah?”

Michael huffs as he adjusts his robe, struggling to regain some measure of dignity, “Fine.”  Without another word, he shows himself out.

Dan pours Chloe another shot and pats her on the back, “Nice!”

She toasts her friends and snickers, “Yeah, well, nobody roughs up my friends.  Not on my watch.”

They all toss back a drink and Lucifer sets his glass on the bar.  

He gives Chloe a long elevator look as he turns back around, “So, Detective......yet?”


End file.
